powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Draconic Attacks
The ability to release/use dragon energy/elements to various attacks. Sub-power of Draconic Energy Manipulation. Variation of Energy Attacks. Also Called *Dragonic Energy Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays *Draconic Energy Projection Capabilities The user can release/use draconic energy/elements to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified dragon energy/elements. *'Draconic Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of dragon energy/elements. *'Draconic Beam Emission:' Release beams of a dragon energy/elements. *'Draconic Blast:' Release dragon energy/elements over a specific target area. *'Draconic Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of dragon energy/elements. *'Draconic Bombs:' Create bombs/explosions of dragon energy/elements. *'Draconic Breath:' Discharge dragon energy/elements blasts from mouth. *'Draconic Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Draconic Cutting:' Use dragon energy/elements to cut opponents. *'Draconic Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with dragon energy/elements. *'Draconic Pillar Projection:' Project dragon energy/elements pillars. *'Draconic Spike Projection:' Project dragon energy/element spikes. *'Draconic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of dragon energy/element. *'Draconic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of dragon energy/element and that repels everything. *'Expanding Energy Bolts:' Project dragon energy/element that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Draconic Blasts:' Release blasts of dragon energy/element in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release dragon energy/elements blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Omnidirectional Energy Waves:' Send out a wave of dragon energy/elements in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit dragon energy/elements from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release dragon energy/elements blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release dragon energy/elements blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of dragon energy/elements. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of dragon energy/elements to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Draconic Energy Manipulation *Dragon Manipulation *Dragon Physiology *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Fauna Energy Manipulation *Life-Force Attacks *Life-Force Manipulation Limitations *Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing my be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Users of Draconic Immunity are immune. Known Users *Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) *Genji and Hanzo (Overwatch) *Pokémon that can use Dragon-Type moves (Pokémon) Gallery Natsu.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a powerful user of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Dialga_Draco_Meteor.png|Dialga (Pokémon) using "Draco Meteor". Dragonite_Dragon_Pulse.png|Dragonite (Pokémon) using "Dragon Pulse". Dragon_rush.jpg|Garchomp (Pokémon) using "Dragon Rush". Alan_Mega_Charizard_X_Dragon_Claw.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon) using "Dragon Claw". Morrison_Steelix_DragonBreath.png|Steelix (Pokémon) using "Dragon Breath". File: Dragon Rage.png|Axew (Pokémon) using the "Dragon Rage" attack. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Generation Category:Projection Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power